Just a little story!
by CrazieGirlie
Summary: Just a little story about the old gang and their kids. ONE SHOT. Tori/Beck Jade/Andre Cat/Andre.


**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious! (I wish I did)!**

"Mom have you seen dad today?" asked an irritated 15 year old girl, "No Indie I haven't seen your dad did you check in his office?"

"No I will go check thanks mom, love you" "love you to!" she replied.

The teen hurried through the school hallways she took a right turn then knocked on a door.

A man with grey wiry hair and a beard peeped out " ah young Indiana I trust you are looking for your dear father" he asked. "Yeah Mr Sikowitz have you seen him at all?"

The old man sipped from his coconut then replied with "he is probably in his classroom I think you have your next lesson with him is that correct"

"Yeah sikowitz I do thanks" the bell rang and India made her way to her next class, Drama with her dad.

**The classroom**

"Okey dokey Indie, Hollie, will, Jamie and sienna up to the stage please! "

"Alphabet improve, Hollie you start with the letter F please"

"Yes Mr Oliver they all said in unison"

**Later at lunch **

"So Hollie, Jamie how are your mum and dad" asked Indie "oh yeah they are good they can't wait for the weekend" replied holly

At that point sienna started to giggle while her brother will said "ours to! It is going to be so fun!"

"A whole weekend with the old and new gang all together".

Holly and Jamie Harris The daughter and son of Jade west-Harris a Broadway play write and Andre Harris a musical producer.

Sienna and Will son and daughter of Cat Shapiro (nee valentine) an actress and Robbie Shapiro a comedy actor.

Then you have Indiana Vega-Oliver daughter of Tori Vega-Oliver a music teacher at Hollywood arts she also is a well-known singer, and then you have her father Beck Oliver a former actor and drama teacher at Hollywood arts. Tori and Beck also have an older son Toby, he and his fiancé own a record company.

**Saturday afternoon, Venice beach **

"Mom please stop I will be fine, I am a big girl"

"I know baby but you need to put this sun cream on look tori and cat are doing the same thing to sienna and indie" Jade had really changed she wasn't mean and hurtful now.

She had found André they got married and had the twins, surprisingly tori and jade had become incredibly close and cat had brought them together.

She felt very proud she didn't let them forget that she was the reason that they were all very close now.

A few hours later and the younger generation had given into their moms they were all covered in sun cream.

The over protective parents had let them all go swimming in the sea while they sat on the beach talking and laughing about old times.

A young man tiptoed up behind tori the others were silently laughing, the young man shouted BOOM and tori screamed and ran the others were laughing really hard and not so silently.

"Hey guys" the young man said while smiling at tori slowly walking back towards the group with an irritated look on her face.

"Mom why did you scream it was only me!" he was now laughing

"Toby that was not funny, anyway where is Erin I thought she was coming too?" tori replied

"Yeah she is just getting her niece out of the car, you will love her she is so cute. She is only two and her name is Lizzie, now where is my little sister I haven't seen her in ages!" he asked while looking for indie.

"She is in the water with the others" beck said while looking over to his son's fiancé and her niece.

Lizzie ran over to toby and he picked her up and ran over to the younger generation.

Indiana swiftly got out dried herself then ran over and hugged her brother "toby" she shrieked, "hey little sis how's it going" he grinned evilly

"Good, why are you looking me like that?" she questioned him.

Toby looked over at Jamie then back at Indie, "WHAT you think I like Jamie" Indiana shouted

Toby replied "indie I can read you like a book it is obvious, hey what are big brothers for?"

Indie was about to speak when she was interrupted by Hollie, Jamie, will and sienna.

"Hey toby who is this she is so cute?" Hollie asked while looking sweetly at Lizzie, "hey Hollie this is Lizzie Erin's niece!"

"Hi are you Toby's sister" Lizzie asked Hollie, she shook her head "no I'm Hollie his friend that is Indie his sister.

Indie knelt down to be faced to faced with Lizzie "Heya Lizzie do you like my big brother "lizzie giggled and nodded her head.

It was warm and sunny at Venice, the families were having a barbecue and everyone was having a great time.

It was evident that everybody loved Lizzie, she obviously loved all the attention she was getting, she giggled and played with the kids.

The trip to the beach had been a definite triumph, "guys let's get a group photo" Robbie shouted.

They all stood in front of the camera smiling, Robbie set the timer then ran and stood next to cat. It flashed and showed them all smiling and laughing all together, they were a true family!


End file.
